


breaking rules

by stinkybread



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stinkybread/pseuds/stinkybread
Summary: reader breaks a rule and mccree beats up them guts.





	breaking rules

**Author's Note:**

> my nam jef

_~~~~**"What a stupid lil' kitty."** _

 

Jesse and you have created rules that you had to abide by, and though you enjoyed having rules to follow, it was **_agonizing_** at moments like this. Alone in your shared room, laying on top of your sheets and blankets, your fingers kneading against the soft material of your blankets as you tried to advert your attention from the hot ache between your thighs. You were trying not to get yourself off, this was one of the rules you and Jesse created together.

**_No touching yourself unless permission was given._ **

Though you fully loved the rule you both created together, you hated it at this moment due to it being what you needed the most. Jesse wasn't able to attend to you right now, he was at an important meeting with Morrison and Amari, a one he couldn't excuse himself out of. You didn't know how long the meeting would be and you inhaled deeply. You were unsure of how longer you could last, the urge and temptation to please yourself was slowly but noticeably getting stronger. 

**_Punishments will be given if you touch yourself without permission._ **

You've never broken a rule before. You were obedient and obeyed every rule and every order he would give you during those sessions. Maybe he would let the first time slide? No- Possibly? Your eyes shifted to the alarm clock on the bedside.

  _5:39 PM._

You were giving up fast with trying to hold it together and keep following the rule you hated at this moment. You probably still have plenty of time left, you get whatever you need done and you don't mention it to him or say anything.  _'I can be sneaky.'_ The statement crossed your mind. You rolled towards the edge of your bed, sitting up and placing your feet onto the wooden floor. Feet shuffled quickly towards the closet, the knob being turned right and the door being pulled open. The closet was filled with both of your clothes, few pairs of shoes and around five boxes filled with important items. There was a box you both shared, your eyes landing on it and your body leaning down to grab it firmly and pick it up. You brought the box back towards your bed, pulling the lid of it off and to the side.  _Soft rope, magic wand, vibrators, goodies._

Your hands were quick to grab the magic wand, your feet giving you a boost off the floor and onto the bed. Crawling up towards the pillows, your body flipped over and your back hit the bed, head going against the pillows. You've been in bed all day, all you had on was a t-shirt and underwear, so undressing wasn't that big of a deal. Your fingers hooked under the hem of your underwear, dragging the thin material down your legs and kicking them off. Your fingers slid back up your legs and between your thighs, a middle finger going down between your folds, already slick and warm. A finger went down to your hole and slowly slid to your nub, just a little nudge made your hips buck forward. Spreading out your legs a little more, you grabbed the wand again and placed the head directly against your sensitive nub. Your thumb pushed the dial forward, the familiar buzzing filling your ears and softly shaking against where you needed it most.

A soft whimper left your throat from the pleasure that hit you instantly, eyes closing and body relaxing against the soft material of your sheets. Your right hand held the wand still against your clit, your other hand dragging down under the head of the wand and to your hole, the tip of your finger prodding against it before easily slipping in. Your fingers were slim but the feeling of something filling you inside caused another whimper to leave your throat again, hips bucking up again. Your middle finger slowly pulled out before pushing back in, the feeling of that with the vibrations against your clit caused soft moans to leave your lips. Hips slowly and gently pushing up and down against your finger as the familiar feeling of your climax beginning to slowly travel towards you. Slowly, but surely getting there.

Your ring finger slid into your hole now, two fingers pushing in and pulling out of you, a perfect pace now set. Your thumb traveled to the dial, notching the vibrations up one notch, thighs slightly jerking from the pace of the vibrator and your fingers mixed together. Your lips were partly open, little sighs and meek moans slipping out. You could feel the warm walls of your pussy beginning to clench around your fingers, your climax was tumbling towards you even faster now. You could feel the little tingling shocks of pleasure in your clit as you would start to near closer and closer to your orgasm. Your hips pushing forward more and your moans growing more and more audible.

 _So_ close.. _So **so**_ close.

The vibrations suddenly stopped, the magic wand that was getting you so close to your orgasm being yanked away. The wrist that owned the two slick fingers in your pussy being grabbed and yanked,  your fingers sliding out easily and painlessly. Tightly closed eyes opened to the man above you, _Jesse Mccree._

"What do you think yer doin'?" His voice was rough, eyebrows furrowed and brown eyes staring down at you. A wrist held tightly in his right hand and a still vibrating magic wand in his left hand.

A little whimper left your parted lips, cheeks becoming even more flushed now as you looked up at the man above you. You looked innocent and helpless, "J-Jesse-" Your voice started but it was quickly shushed as Jesse was quick to pipe up.

"What was the rule? Th' one that both you an' Imade." He still looked down at you.

"No-.." You took a deep breath as your stomach filled with a small amount of anxiety of what was to happen, but for the most part,  _excitement._ "No touching myself without permission.." You replied.

"But what did you do?" His glare down on you stayed the same, the pressure on your wrist tightening up some.

"I-I broke the rule.." Your eyes adverted from his, pressing your lips together as you rubbed your thighs together. The embarrassment of getting caught breaking a rule starting to come over you.

His thumb went over the pad of the dial, dragging down and the vibration of the wand stopping. "Ya haven't done this before.." He started as he let the wand drop onto the bed. "But I can't let it go without any punishment, pumpkin. What if ya do it again?" 

You softly started again, your eyes coming back to meet his. "Jesse.." 

"Jesse?" He repeated back to you questioningly, cocking his head to the side.

You gave him a small pout, your cheeks red and your lips pressed together again. "Daddy.." You murmured, correcting yourself.

He pulled himself over to the edge of the bed, the heels of his boots clicking as his feet met the floor. "C'mere." He ordered and you obeyed.

You crawled next to him and he patted his lap, "Lay down on your stomach."  _shit._

You did as told, gently laying yourself down over his knees, your fingers hooking under his thighs and grabbing gently for some balance. He traced the pads of his metal fingers over your left ass-cheek, delicately and smoothly. You shuddered at the cold metal sliding against your skin, and his right hand pressed down against your lower backside to hold you down against his legs.  _oh._

"Count these fer me." 

"Yes, daddy."

The first smack stung and your throat quickly let out a whimper before you quickly inhaled. 

"One.." You meekly stated, starting your count.

Another swift strike was delivered, but this time to your right ass-cheek. Your throat letting a whimper leave again. 

"Two.."

His metal hand smacked your left ass-cheek again, the stinging sensation from the first smack only flaring up again.

"What a stupid lil' kitty.." He started after you softly whimpered a 'three'.

"Thinkin' you could be a little disobedient slut and daddy wouldn't find out.."

 _Another strike._  
"Four."

Your ass-cheeks took turns getting their deserved smacks, your whimpering and whining mouth continued to count each one. The sensitive skin was now bright red and stinging from the hard smacks he would deliver. Your eyes were watering now, small gasps and numbers continuing to leave your lips as you obeyed his order of counting each spank you received. Though your ass stung like hell, you couldn't say you were hating every second of it. The ache was slowly returning back to your pussy, and the want of wanting to come was even stronger.

"Twenty-five." Your head was hanging down as you whimpered against his thigh. 

You expected another smack, but it didn't come- Instead, the coolness of his metal hand gently caressed your tender and red skin. "What do we say?" He questioned  you.

"Thank you, daddy." Your voice was soft, but he could hear how worked up you were now.

"Don't think yer getting off that easy.." He gently squeezed the flesh of your left ass-cheek and you gave a quick hiss at the pain of him squeezing the skin he made sore.

His metal hand caressed the red skin of your ass-cheek for a few more moments before his fingers lowered and slowly inched between the wetness of your slit. He dragged his middle finger up and down between your slick folds, collecting your wetness on his finger. He removed his finger and put it up to his eyes to look at how wet you are. He pressed his thumb against his middle finger, slowly pulling it apart and looking at the small string of your wetness that connected to both of the fingers.

"You must'a enjoyed that." There was amusement in his voice, it was clear and it was smug. "Didn't think ya would enjoy a punishment so much. Guess my kitten really is a slut.." 

Your pussy clenched at his words and a little whimper left your throat. He took note and slid his finger back down to your slit, dipping the tip into your hole before pulling it out and dragging it all the way to your clit. He rubbed the pad of his metal finger against your sensitive bud, an airy moan leaving your throat. He rubbed small, tight circles against your clit. Your hips would jerk slightly with each circle he would rub into your clit.

"Get up to the pillows, princess. Lay down fer me and be a good kitty." You obliged, pushing yourself off from his legs with some assistance from him. You crawled up to the pillows, laying down on your back and resting your head against the pillows.

Your eyes followed him, each and every move he would make. He started with unbuckling and pulling the ridiculous belt you've grown to like off of his hips. His pants unbuttoned and zipper pulled down, he hooked his fingers under the denim material of his pants and pulled them down his thick thighs and down to the floor. His boxers were quick to catch your attention. American flag..  _Of course._

He crawled onto the bed, moving right between your legs. He had a view of how drenched you were. His attention shifted to his side, and he reached out for something. You put yourself up to rest on your elbows to see what he was reaching for. The wand. Oh.  _Oh. **OH.**_

He flicked the dial on, the wand returning back to life, the head buzzing with excitement, similar to how you were feeling. He placed the buzzing head onto your clit, your hips jerking up but quickly being pushed down against the mattress by his metal hand. "Be a good slut and keep yer hips down." He snapped at you, and your head quickly nodded.

"Yes daddy." You obliged.

He removed his metal hand from your hips, moving it down to your pussy. You felt two of his cool fingers enter you, a whimpered moan leaving your lips as you felt how thick his fingers are. His fingers thicker than your slim ones, stretching your pussy. He pushed his two fingers out before being quick to push them back in, another moan leaving your lips as he would set a pace for his fingers. The vibrations of the wand against your clit and the thrust of his fingers mixing together making your lips part and more moans and whimpers spill from your lips. Your hands would grab at the blankets underneath you, balling the blankets up in the palms of your hands. He flicked the dial up a notch, the head of the wand whirring a bit faster.

You could feel it again - Your orgasm coming near again, moans from your lips becoming an octave higher as the knot in your stomach was tightening and getting so close to coming undone. "D-Daddy.." You whimpered out, and like that, Jesse pulled the wand away from your clit and stilled his fingers. 

A whine was quick to leave from you, a pout forming as you were denied your release for a second time, the first time being earlier when he caught you. 

"I did say ya weren't getting off that easy." A chuckle came from him, and as you were about to protest, the vibrations on your clit came back and the thrusting of his fingers began again.

Lewd noises started leaving your lips again, your eyebrows raising as you gripped onto the blankets harder. "Daddy!" You whined to him, pressing your lips together.

"What is it, kitten? What do ya want?" He looked to you, as he began to rub the wand in circles against your clit.

Your breath hitched and you struggled for a second to speak. "I-I..Your dick.." You meekly moaned to him.

"Is that so?" He raised his brows at you.

You quickly nodded your head, "Yes daddy." 

"You better beg fer it, then."  _please. please. please. please._

"P-Please daddy..I wanna feel your thic-" He started moving his fingers in and out of you faster as you would begin to beg, your own moan interrupting you. "I- I wanna feel your thick cock stretch me out, daddy. I want you to destroy your kitten. Please daddy? Please please?" That was enough for him.

He was quick to pull out his soaked fingers and was quick to pull the buzzing wand away as he would yank down his boxers. His hand immediately wrapping around his thick shaft as he would direct it towards your soaked hole. 

"Ya ready, kitty?" He waited for your response, which was a quick nod of your head, after your answer, he was quick to slam into you.

He was fully inside, but his hips were still as he waited for your pussy to stretch and accommodate to his thick size. You felt completely full with his cock inside you, his fingers were good but this-  ** _this_** was extremely better. You bucked your hips up against his, a small moan leaving your throat as his cock rubbed against your tight walls. He ran his fingers through your hair, pulling his hips back before thrusting back forward into you.

"What a good little princess.. All fer me.." He praised you, his hips starting to thrust at a steady pace.

Each thrust would have cute, little moans escaping from your throat. He would lean close to your ear, whispering and praising you for how well you're taking his cock and how you're a good little slut. Your pussy would tighten around his cock from his lewd praises, the way his cock would rub against your walls was in the best way possible. 

"Faster? Faster please?" You softly begged for him, and of course he would oblige to your begs.

He would grab your left leg and pull it over his shoulder, his hips starting to move back and forth at a faster pace. He was hitting a new angle, your voice raising an octave as he would repeatedly hit this angle. You were gripping hard onto the blankets, your knuckles white and your mouth left open from how fucking great it felt. Your cheeks were absolutely flushed and your moans only got higher and louder as he reached a hand down to toy with your clit. 

It was back again. Once again. The feeling of your climax coming near already, him hitting every perfect spot in your cunt and him rubbing tight circles on your clit was making your orgasm hurdle towards you faster and faster.

"C-Close.." You would squeak out to him, his mind processing the word only caused his hips to push against yours faster.

His thumb now rubbing your clit faster, and each thrust and rub of your clit only made your cunt tighten and cling onto his cock like a vice. He was getting closer as well. 

"Ya wanna come together, princess?" His thrusts were hard and quick, your head only nodding as a response.

A few more circles, a few more thrusts, and your legs would wrap around his waist and your toes would curl hard. Heavy gasps and loud moans leaving your throat as the knot inside your lower stomach would explode, your pussy tightening around his cock as he would shoot his spurts of cum into your tight pussy. The whole time he would praise you about how good of a kitten you are for him.

-

He would slowly pull out of you, "You good?" was the first thing he would ask of course, and you would nod weakly at him, tired out.

He leaned forth to kiss your forehead, whispering a sweet 'I love you' as he would get up to head to the bathroom, turning on the water to the bathtub, starting a bath for you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
